


in your arms

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk man i really like insecure kagami for some reason, somewhat insecure kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami wanted to be held in Aomine's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweethoneysuckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethoneysuckle/gifts).



> happy birthday to nadine, who is one of the most talented nerds i have been given the pleasure to be friends with. here's to another year of gay basuke boys and crying over them. i really hope you like this //lies down

Aomine sprawls lazily on more than half of the three seater couch, his hands absentmindedly scratching his belly as we watches an old black and white movie rerun on the television. 

Kagami stands beside the couch, awkwardly eyeing the spot between Aomine's legs.

 _No_ , Kagami was _not_ staring at his crotch. 

He was staring at the space between his legs, that small spot where the girls in chick flicks sat whenever they wanted to be cuddled or noticed by their boyfriends.

 _No_ , Kagami was _not_ a girl from the chick flicks Alex forcibly let him and Tatsuya watch as kids.

He just really wanted to sit there. On that spot. Between Aomine's legs. Preferably, with Aomine's arms around him. With no ulterior motives. Yes, _really_ , he swore on the Jordans Aomine gave him during the Winter Cup.

Kagami wanted to be held in Aomine's arms. 

 

* * *

 

The urge to sit there started when he, Aomine and Kuroko were invited by Momoi to go on a picnic together. Well, he wasn't included in the invite but Aomine insisted that he come along and that he take over food duty.

"No, Kagami, you don't understand. Satsuki's the same type of cook as _your coach_." Aomine said, his usual bored look replaced by a desperate, almost scared look. "Me and Tetsu'll die if we had to eat her food."

So he came along. Momoi was a little disappointed that Kagami was the preferred cook by the two of them but Kagami made sure to give her extra helpings of the low fat yogurt he bought for dessert to keep him in her good graces. 

A few minutes after dessert, Aomine yawned and leaned on the tree shading them. "I'm taking a nap," he announced to no one in particular before settling down comfortably. "Wake me up when we're leaving or whatever." In no time at all, Aomine started snoring quietly, much to Kagami's amusement. 

After he snapped a few pictures of his sleeping face, Kagami pulled back and accidentally tipped over a juice bottle that was carelessly left open. Orange juice spilled onto the picnic mat and Momoi squeaked in surprise. Thankfully, no one got spilled on but a large part of the mat became wet and sticky. He quickly folded the half that got wet and frowned because now the mat was too small to fit all four of them comfortably. Kagami apologetically offered Momoi his spot on the mat but Momoi smiled and refused his offer.

"I can sit with Tetsu- kun," she declared confidently before looking at her boyfriend expectantly. Kuroko let out a quiet chuckle and made room for her between his lap, to which the girl happily sat on. It was a funny sight, seeing pretty Momoi leaning on the weak- looking Kuroko like that but Kagami couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the affectionate display in front of him. 

Needless to say, Kagami spent the next hour with his side to them as he messed with his phone while waiting for Aomine to wake up, all the while sneaking embarrassed but curious glances at the couple whispering and laughing together. His eyes trailed to his boyfriend who, being the lazy person that he was, was still asleep.

They woke Aomine up half an hour later because it was getting late. The four of them parted ways; Kuroko and Momoi off to watch a movie while he and Aomine decided to go back to their shared apartment. Kagami spent the ride back home looking thoughtfully out of the window, uncharacteristically daydreaming about how it would feel to cuddle with Aomine while watching television, with his back to Aomine's chest, Aomine's arms around him and their hands intwined together.

_Hahaha... I'm so lame... Maybe if I ignored it, I'd forget it in a day._

 

* * *

 

That was two weeks ago and he  _still_ wanted to be held like that.  _Damn it._

Now that he thought about it, Aomine was pretty liberal when it came to PDA, often grabbing his hand to hold while they walk in crowded places or stealing quick kisses during their walks home as early as the first week they started dating. And, yeah, they were intimate with each other and Kagami can admit to saying that he has memorized every part of Aomine's body and the same goes for the other teen. But this was something cutesy and Kagami wasn't sure if Aomine did cutesy. 

"Oi, Kagami." Aomine's voice cuts his thoughts short and he faces the other curiously.

Eyes narrowed at him, Aomine sighs exasperatedly, "What are you doing standing there like an idiot? Come here."

Kagami shuffles to the couch and flops onto it comfortably. He was about to ask him what's up when Aomine pulls him, hands grabbing his armpits, onto his lap in one swift motion. Kagami didn't even have the time to protest as he feels Aomine close his arms around him in an embrace.

"You're fucking heavy," he complains, lightly nuzzling the crook of his neck. "Why is it that you feel lighter when you're riding me?"

Letting out an indignant sound, Kagami turns to the other male, cheeks tinted a light shade of red. "Shut it! You're so tactless!"

Aomine laughs and tightens his embrace. "No need to be pissy, Bakagami. Now shut up and watch the movie." His grip slackens a bit. "Or you don't like being held like this?"

He hears a tinge of cautiousness in the Aomine's voice and he feels his heart soften over his words. "Why wouldn't I not like being held by you?" he asked quietly. Twisting his body to face the other, Kagami gave him a small smile and pecked his lips. He felt Aomine kiss back shyly and his thoughts grew a little muddled at how sappy they were being. 

Kagami sighs as he places his arms around Aomine, the other boy peppering his cheek and neck with butterfly kisses as Kagami seats himself sideways on Aomine's lap. Kissing him deeply, Aomine lightly cups Kagami's cheeks and gently brushes his cheek with his thumb.  He kisses Kagami once, twice more before pulling away with a lazily content look on his face. 

"This is nice," he murmurs, nuzzling Kagami's neck before giving Kagami a look that made him feel all tingly to the tips of his toes. "Just kissing is nice."

Humming, Kagami runs his fingers across his boyfriend's short, dark hair before planting a kiss on his temple. "Everything is nice when it's with you."

It takes him a few seconds to realize that he just dropped a  _cheesy ass line_ and he was about to laugh it off when Aomine grips his shoulders hard before pulling him into another tight embrace.

"Damn you, Kagami." Aomine whines into his shoulder. "You're the only person who does and says cutesy, sappy shit that has ever made me want to do cutesy, sappy shit." 

He gets over his surprise and laughs, returning Aomine's hug with one that is equally tight. "That's a good thing, right? It means we can do more nice things together."

Aomine snorts and pulls away, a fond smile on his lips as he chuckles and leans closer for another cutesy, sappy kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> again, sorry for the inactivity; graduation is coming and i am c r y i n g e v e r y d a y 
> 
> come say hi at @patagamis on twitter if you feel like it tho; i'm more active there


End file.
